The present invention relates to an operating device for an in-car computing system for controlling a selection mark (cursor), comprising an operating body which is pivotally arranged about an axis (pivot axis) as to implement first and second switching functions, and a handle ridge passing said pivot axis. The invention further relates to an in-car computing system.
In-car computing systems are generally known. More and more, such in-car computing systems are built into modern vehicles as to implement different car-specific and car-unspecific applications, like navigation, telephone, audio and video etc. The selection of these applications is made via selection menus which are displayed on a display screen of the in-car computing system and which may be selected by means of operating devices. Due to the plurality of different applications, the selection menu comprises a plurality of menu levels (hierarchy levels) and a plurality of individual menu items within each menu level. If a user of the in-car computing system likes to select a particular application, it is sometimes necessary to navigate through a great number of menu levels as to reach the desired menu item at the end. Such a navigation through a selection menu requires increased attention of the user which, however, does not pose any problems under normal circumstances. However, in a vehicle, the operation makes high demands, particularly the attention of the user may not be distracted. This is true not only for displaying and organizing the selection menus, but to a great degree also for the operating device provided for making the selection. The known operating devices such as rotary switch buttons are not able to meet the increased demand caused by the increased number of selectable functions.
Control or operating devices employed in vehicles are for example disclosed in DE 100 02 493 C1, DE 197 32 287 A1 or DE 199 26 521 A1. Further, a force-feedback joystick is disclosed in DE 100 21 895 A1. A bi-directional rotary switch is e.g. disclosed in DE 196 39 119 A1.